First Meet
by Yatogami Tohka
Summary: Awal pertemuan seorang detektif SMA Shinichi Kudo, dengan seorang gadis Alto Luka Megurine dalam sebuah kasus di Opera, dimana akan menjadi awal roman klasik, dan melahirkan sebuah pasangan yang takkan pernah terpisahkan. Special Request from Cool Megane. Mind to RnR?


FIRST MEET

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

_Crossover Fanfiction_

Pairing: Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa and Luka Megurine

Genre: Romance

**Special Request from : Cool Megane – Azaki Sinatriya Hermawan**

* * *

Aku hanya seorang detektif sok tahu yang memang berkeliaran di tiap TKP yang kukunjungi, jujur saja, entah apa aku memang seorang yang agaknya pembawa bencana atau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pembawa sial, selalu akan ada kasus dimanapun aku berada. Baiklah, aku akan mengambil hal positif, mungkin memang aku ditakdirkan menjadi detektif handal yang akan memecahkan satu persatu kasus ini. Tidak ada kasus yang tidak dapat diselesaikan, bukan?

Tapi ini berbeda. Aku ingin menceritakan suatu kisah padamu. Kisah dimana pertama kalinya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik, setelah ditinggalkan Ran yang pada akhirnya lebih memilih Dr. Araide sedangkan Shiho sendiri meninggalkanku setelah ia berhasil mengembangkan penawar APTX 4869 itu. Terlambat memang… tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkannya yang juga sudah menanggung beban berat.

Aku tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana aku menyelesaikan suatu kasus atau apapun, atau bagaimana aku bisa berpikir secemerlang itu.. Kali ini aku hanya ingin menceritakan dirinya.

Kalau kusebut ini kasus, ya.. memang ini adalah kasus tersulit yang pernah kutemui. Mana bisa aku menebak dengan benar dan tepat hati seorang gadis yang kusukai?

Sungguh dia membuatku hampir gila semalaman.

Baiklah, kuperkenalkan namanya. Luka Megurine, gadis berambut _soft pink_ panjang dengan suara _Alto _yang cukup mengesankan ini berhasil membuat hati seorang detektif luluh hanya dengan beberapa kata. Aku menemuinya ketika Inspektur Megure memanggilku karena kasus pembunuhan di sebuah opera.

Kuakui sebelumnya aku tertarik pada seorang _soprano_, Hatsune Miku, yang waktu itu terkait dengan kasus pembunuhan karena dialah orang yang alibinya tak bisa dibuktikan dan yang menemukan mayat. Tapi… aku tahu ini lucu, atau kalian akan tertawa karena ini, tapi… yaah, dia memang sudah milik orang lain.

Boleh kumulai ceritanya sekarang?

* * *

"Inspektur Megure.." aku memanggil Inspektur Megure yang tampaknya sedang sibuk membahas penyebab kematian dan waktu kematian korban, dan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Aku mendengar, korban bernama Kaito Shion, seorang _Bass_ dalam opera. Penyebab kematian karena _potassium sianida_. Waktu kematiannya sekitar jam 10 sampai jam 12 siang ini. Ditemukan oleh Hatsune Miku, pukul 2 siang.

"Aa! Shinichi…" Megure menyambutku, lalu membiarkanku masuk dan seperti biasa yang kulakukan, memeriksa TKP. Setelah itu Inspektur Megure memperkenalkanku dengan tersangka yang diduga merupakan pelaku pembunuhan.

"Sudah kukatakan! Aku tak mungkin membunuh sahabatku sendiri! Lagipula aku memang sedang latihan menyanyi sendirian, memang tak ada yang melihatku, tapi percayalah! Aku sama sekali tak membunuhnya.."

Tersangka pertama, Gakupo, _Bass_ berambut panjang ungu ini tampaknya sangat ingin meyakinkan Inspektur Megure kalau dia tidak membunuh Kaito.

"Aku pergi ke ruang kostum untuk melihat kostum apa yang akan kupakai untuk opera malam ini. Aku juga tak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi!"

Tersangka kedua, Kagamine Rin, _soprano_, seorang gadis berambut jingga ini tampaknya tak bersalah. Tapi sebagai detektif aku harus benar-benar mencari kebenarannya, tak bisa hanya percaya dengan wajahnya yang bisa saja hanya wajah dibuat-buat.

"Aku memang menemukannya, tapi bukan berarti aku yang membunuhnya kan?! T-tidak mungkin aku membunuh orang…"

Tersangka ketiga, sang penemu mayat Kaito, Hatsune Miku, _soprano_. Dia benar-benar didukung oleh, saudara kembar Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len. Len tak membiarkan Miku sendirian. Ia menenangkan Miku dan terus begitu sampai Miku berhenti menangis.

Seharusnya Len bisa juga jadi tersangka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Inspektur Megure. Mungkin Len memang punya alibi saat itu.

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi…" Inspektur Megure berdeham, "Luka Megurine, walaupun tak dijadikan tersangka karena dia punya alibi, mungkin bisa kau tanyakan dia sebagai saksi. Kala itu dia sedang latihan menyanyi dengan Meiko-_san_, tak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

Hooo… Luka ya.. dia yang waktu itu Ran idam-idamkan karena suaranya yang memang bagus dan indah.

"Nah sekarang dia dimana?" Aku menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok Luka, yang kalau tidak salah sangat khas dengan rambut _soft pink_-nya.

"Tidak mungkin Miku pelakunya! Dasar detektif bodoh!"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara _alto_ yang sangat khas itu. Luka Megurine berdiri dengan tatapan dingin ke arahku, tak lama kemudian ia mendekati Miku dan kembali menoleh padaku, "Miku bukan pembunuh… Apa kau tidak berpikir? Kenapa polisi jaman sekarang selalu mencurigai orang yang menemukan mayat pertama kali.. dasar kuno."

Tampaknya Miku dan Luka adalah sahabat karib..

"Satu-satunya yang mencurigakan adalah Gakupo!" Luka menunjuk Gakupo dengan tegas, "Dia sering sekali bertengkar dengan Kaito karena Kaito yang selalu dipilih untuk tampil dalam opera. Jujur saja, Kaito memang lebih baik daripada kau.."

Aku menoleh ke arah Gakupo yang tak jauh di kananku, dia tak menyangkal, tapi bukan berarti dia memang pelakunya.

"Maaf, Luka-_san_.. boleh berbicara sebentar?" Mau tak mau aku harus menghadapi tante-tante bawel ini. Jujur saja, dia memang terasa lebih tua diantara penyanyi lainnya, dan bajunya yang mirip tante-tante.

"Apalagi yang harus ditanyakan? Kala itu aku memang mendengar suara aneh, saat aku mencari sumber suaranya, ternyata Kaito sudah meninggal dan Miku sedang mencoba menolongnya, bahkan menelepon ambulans!" Luka kelihatannya masih emosi.

Memanggil ambulans. Kalau memang Miku pelakunya, ia bisa saja memanggil polisi dan bukan ambulans, seperti kasus-kasusku dulu.. Tapi itu saja tidak bisa dijadikan bukti kalau Miku tak bersalah.

"Menurut laboratorium forensik, sidik jari Gakupo ada pada pisau pembunuh Kaito…" Aku mulai menyudutkan tersangka pertama. Tapi dia bisa menyangkalnya dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Pisau itu asli, dan belum lama ini memang ada drama musikal yang menggunakan pisau itu.. aku sebagai tokoh yang memegang pisau itu, bukankah wajar kalau sidik jariku ada di pisau itu?" Gakupo menyangkal dengan tatapan sinis.

"Oh ya? Tapi bisa saja kau membunuhnya karena tokoh yang kau idamkan diambil alih olehnya, bukan? Menggunakan pisau yang ada sidik jarimu sehingga kau punya alasan mengapa sidik jarimu bisa berada di pisau itu?!" lagi-lagi, gadis berambut _pink_ itu kembali berkicau.

Aku meminta izin pada Inspektur Megure, melihat keadaan TKP. Sendirian. Aku yakin aku berjalan ke arah TKP sendirian, tapi ternyata gadis _pink_ itu mengikutiku.

"Orang awam tak boleh memasuki TKP.." kataku, tanpa menoleh padanya, tapi sepertinya ia tak mengindahkan teguranku.

"Kau tahu…" Luka tengah memperhatikkan sesuatu di lantai panggung, "Memang Gakupo-lah pelakunya… Rin dan Miku tak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan. Mereka tak punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Dilihat dari motif–"

"Gakupo pelakunya.." Aku melanjutkan kalimatnya, agak gusar, tapi perkataannya masuk akal. Itu yang hendak kukatakan pada Inspektur Megure, "Bagaimana kau bisa menarik kesimpulan begitu?"

"Gakupo memang sering bertengkar dengan Kaito, tapi Rin atau Miku yang bisa melerai mereka. Semenjak Kaito lebih menonjol dari Gakupo, hubungan mereka tak pernah akur.." Luka mulai bercerita, "Beberapa kali aku melihat mereka bertengkar."

"Lalu apa yang kau perhatikkan sedari tadi?"

Luka menatap mataku, kemudian tangan lentiknya menunjuk lantai, "Goresan darah sebuah lambang di lantai. Kurasa aku mengenal lambangnya.."

Aku memperhatikkan lambang itu. Ya. Aku juga merasa pernah mengenal lambang ini. Aku melihatnya, barusan.. belum lama ini. Tapi…

Hoo.. jadi begitu…

"_Arigatou_, Megurine-_san_.." Aku bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk pundaknya, "Kau baru saja membantuku menyelesaikan kasus ini.."

"J-jadi.. kau sudah tahu pelakunya?" Luka tampak bersemangat. Ya, setidaknya ia tidak lagi berkicau, dan aku sudah punya cukup bukti untuk menunjukkan bahwa orang itu pelakunya.

"Tentu saja…" Aku tersenyum, "Kau mau membantuku memberitahukan deduksiku pada Inspektur Megure?"

Ia tak menjawab, tapi dari raut wajahnya, kuanggap ya..

Dan tentu saja, sebagai detektif SMA yang terkenal, aku tak mungkin memberitahukan Inspektur Megure bahwa setengah kasus ini diselesaikan oleh seorang _Alto_ bernama Luka Megurine.

Mungkin kelak dia akan menjadi detektif hebat, jika dia mau.

* * *

"Kenapa?"

Luka menoleh ke arahku, "Kenapa apa?"

Aku meneguk segelas air mineral yang telah disediakan pembantu disini padaku, lalu melanjutkan pertanyaanku, "Kenapa, kau begitu membela Miku bahwa dia tak bersalah?"

"Apa itu harus kuberitahukan padamu?"

"Tidak juga, tapi …." Aku tak bisa berbicara.

Kasus ini selesai, dengan mudah. Tak ada trik khusus yang dipakai, semuanya natural. Kalau saja Luka tidak menemukan goresan darah berbentuk lambang itu, aku mungkin sudah tamat. _Okay_, ini berlebihan.

"Miku itu sahabatku.. kami sering berlatih bersama. Dan dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri. Apa salah?" Luka menghela nafas, "Miku tak punya alasan untuk membunuh, bukan? Aku yakin kau juga berpikir demikian. Miku tak punya motif. Mungkin Rin punya karena Kaito pernah memutuskannya, tapi kurasa hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja walaupun sebagai teman…"

Ya, saat itu aku memang mencoret nama Miku dari daftar tersangka. Hatsune Miku.

Gadis yang membuatku tertarik, tapi sekarang…

Aku lebih tertarik pada gadis _pink_ disebelahku ini.

"Kau bisa jadi detektif hebat.." kataku, sedikit memuji, ya.. tujuannya memuji. Setidaknya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Aku tahu aku berbakat.. Aku memang _multitalent_.." Tanpa menoleh ia berkata demikian. Benar-benar tabiat perempuan yang percaya diri. Mungkin terlalu percaya diri.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi.." aku … mulai menjalankan pendekatan.

"Haruskah?" Luka menatapku, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku?"

"Apakah kau tahu namaku?" aku bertanya balik.

"Kudo, bukan?" jawabnya.

Aku memberikan tanganku, "Namaku, Shinichi Kudo. Detektif SMA." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Awalnya ia ragu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum manis, sungguh menawan dan… memancingku untuk segera mencium bibir ranumnya, dan dari bibirnya yang indah itu, ia berkata, "Namaku Luka Megurine. Salam kenal…"

Ia menjabat tanganku. Perkenalan pertama kami. Pertemuan awal kami.

Nah, dari sinilah, sebuah roman klasik dimulai.

Roman klasik? apa bisa disebut demikian? Tidak.. lupakan. Mungkin bisa kau sebut dengan, kelahiran pasangan yang sebenarnya tak pernah bisa terpikirkan oleh akal sehat, ya...

* * *

**Two months later, after the case… **

"Shinichi…"

"….."

"Shinichi!"

"E-eh? _Nande_?"

Luka menggerutu, ia berkacak pinggang dan menatapku kesal, "Sedari tadi.. aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi dan kau sama sekali tak mendengarku?!"

"Aa.. _Gomen, gomen_.. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, makan siang untukmu sudah siap.." Ia menunjuk ruang dapur, "Otakmu bisa membeku kalau kau terus-terusan membaca novel itu!"

Ya.. kalian pasti tahu..

Aku dan Luka, sekarang.. sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Mungkin menurut kalian.. cepat sekali, hanya dalam 2 bulan aku dan dia sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Padahal tidak ada pertanda apapun saat awal bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku. Tapi, bukankah ini berarti takdir?

Dan aku tidak punya alasan khusus untuk mencintainya.

Cinta tak perlu alasan khusus bukan? Yang terpenting perasaan yang terus mengalir dalam hati, karena memiliki seseorang yang ingin dilindungi.

"Kau tidak makan?" aku bertanya pada Luka yang tengah melepas _apron_-nya dan merapikan bajunya.

"_Gomenasai_, Shinichi…" Luka tersenyum, "Aku harus segera tampil di _Opera_.."

"Aa.. benar juga.." Aku mengambil kunci mobil di laci meja bacaku, "Kuantar.."

"E-eh?! Tidak perlu.." Luka setengah berseru, "Makan dulu makanan yang telah kubuat, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Dari sini ke tempat pertunjukkan tak terlalu jauh, bukan…"

"Apa aku tega membiarkan gadis yang kusayangi pergi sendirian? Walaupun masih siang, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu.." Terlebih karena aku memang seseorang yang pembawa kasus.. tambahku dalam hati.

"Kau sangat berlebihan, detektif sok tahu…" Luka hanya menghela nafas, "Apa boleh buat.." Ia tersenyum menerima tawaranku.

Aku bangkit berdiri, menaruh novel Sherlock Holmes yang tengah kubaca, kemudian mendekatinya, "Aku akan makan makanan buatanmu setelah pulang nanti."

Ia hanya mengangguk, "Cepatlah, aku tak mau terlambat, Shinichi!" tanpa menoleh ia kembali berseru.

Sebelum ia meraih pintu, aku segera menarik tangannya.

Mendekapnya begitu kuat, seakan aku tak mau melepaskannya lagi, walaupun untuk sedetik saja.

"S-Shinichi…" Aku mendengar ia mengumamkan namaku.

Aku mengabaikannya, tanganku masih mendekapnya, mempererat dekapannya sampai ia membalas dekapanku, setelah itu aku merangkum wajah porselennya. Begitu manis, dan tak berpikir panjang.. bibirku mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir mungilnya.

Hey, gadis _pink_ yang cerewet…

Ya… kau…

Kau dikenakan hukuman karena telah membuat seorang detektif jatuh cinta padamu. Atau denda.. berupa ciuman darimu.

* * *

The End

* * *

_My first crossover fanfiction, special request from Cool Megane_

Maaf bila ada _typo _atau kesalahan kata, atau _tsundere_ Luka yang gagal, atau Shinichi yang kurang IC, dan maaf bila ceritanya terlalu pendek.. maaf untuk segalanya...

Mind to Read and Review?


End file.
